Hotel Transylvania: Story Continues
by KingNaRu122
Summary: <html><head></head>Jonathan's brother suddenly showed up. That's all I can say.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Meet Johnny's Younger Brother

**Hotel Transylvania: Story Continues**

**(Chapter 1: Meet Johnny's younger Brother)**

**(inside hotel's floor)**

After all the birthday celebration, Mavis decided to follow Jonathan on his 'adventure' to go to Hawaii after she has got permission from his dear father, Count Dracula. Dracula at first did not want to let go of his only child or daughter but he also does not want to see his daughter 'suffers'. "Johnny, please watch my daughter for me…you're the only one I can trust…" Said Dracula. "Ah, don't worry Drac, I will!" Add Johnny. "Ha haa…Don't worry Drac I believe you can trust him." Said Frank. "You better watch her! I'll kick your ass if you don't!" yelled Eunice.

**( a boy with red hair and blue hoodie watching weirdly Hotel Transylvania from a mountain near the hotel)**

"Hmm? What is this place…? It's pretty creepy…I think I should check it out." Said that boy.

**(in the hotel)**

He was wearing a werewolf mask because he was having a party at some other places so the monsters there did not know if he was a human or zombie. The boy looked at the inside of the hotel weirdly. He then whispered to himself "I've never seen this kind of hotel before…What kind of hotel is this? And everyone is dressing like real monsters, gotta admit that's really cool!"

**(outside of the hotel)**

While Jonathan was in his way to get fresh air out of the hotel, the boy 'shockedly' said "Brother! What are you doing here! And why are they dressing like real monsters!" said the boy while slowly 'yell' at Jonathan. "What!? Who are you…? And why are you calling me brother?" Jonathan said while scratching his head. The boy then opened his mask and show his real face. "It's me! Your bro, James!" said the boy. 'Wha…! James! What are you doing here!?" "I was going to say the same thing, bro!" yelled the both of them. Both of them heard someone is coming from behind, James quickly put on his mask. It was Mavis, James was like because he quickly put his mask on. "W-what is wrong Johnny? You look like you're seeing a ghost… I know I'm a vampire… but please don't make that kind of face, please… hahahaaa!" said Mavis happily. "Oh, Hi! Who is this guy, Johnny, I think you two were talking each other earlier." Said Mavis. "Well… uh, this is my new friend! His name is James! James, Mavis, Mavis, James." tells Johnny. "H-hi! I just got here, so… um, can you guys show me this place for while? If you don't mind." Said James awkwardly. "Sure thing! It's not a big deal. C'mon, we'll show you this hotel, I'm this hotel owner's daughter, so It'll be just fine." Said Mavis. "So, how old are you by the way…?" asked James. "Me? I'm a hundred and eighteen… What about you?" Answered Mavis. "A hundred and eighte-ugh!" James was going to yell it but Jonathan slapped James' back. "Hey! What the heck!" yelled James. "Well there was a big sized mosquito so I was just chasing it away. Uh, can I talk to James for a while, Mavis? "Sure, baby" said Mavis while smiling at blushing Jonathan. Jonathan brought James to a more quiet place so they can talk without worrying. "Dude, she called you 'baby', you've got a girlfriend!? Hahaa, awesome! Gotta tell dad about this, He'll be proud of you, hahaha!" said James with a big smile on his face. "Listen, what are you doing here? How did you find this place? How did you find me?" asked Jonathan rapidly. "Wow wow wow, dude. I can't answer all those questions if you asked to me like that…" said James. "Okay… first of all… How did you get here…?" "Well… do you remember when you said you wanna go for an adventure? I heard you told that to mom and dad, so I decided to follow you without you expecting me. I thought it would be really funny. I already ask mom and dad, so you don't have to worry about it." "Ok, listen to me bro, don't take that mask off okay?" told Jonathan. "But w-why? Because, the monsters here are real!" yelled Jonathan slowly. "You can't be serious… Those are real monsters?!" "Yes! They are real! I know it sounds crazy but just look at the skeletons! It's real!" said Jonathan. "Why are you two taking so long time…?" Mavis interrupted. "We were discussing something just now… hehe, sorry." Said Jonathan with face smile on his face. "Oh, I before I almost forgot, how old are you, James?" "Me, I'm a hundred and fifteen…" said James with a confident smile, James is really a good 'actor'. "I'm really sorry James but I am seriously sleepy right now, it's day already, have you check-in already?" "No I haven't, where is the check-in counter?" asked James. "I asked my dad to give a free room for you since you're a traveler just like us, he said it's okay so here is the room's key, I don't know if the room is good or bad, so I'm sorry if it's a bad room." Said Mavis. "No, no ,no. This is great! Thanks, Mavis!" Said James happily. "It's fine, huargh, I'm going to sleep so, since you sleep in the night, Johnny, I'm really sorry because I can't stay under sunlight. It'll kill me." Said Mavis. "No, it's fine Mavis my baby. Have a nice dream, okay!" "Okay, see ya." "Since when did you meet here, dude? By the way, let me guess, she's a vampire, am I right?" "She IS a vampire, everyone can see it. Well, since we got much time, I think I'll tell you the story 'bout how I met her.

**(Chapter 1: END)**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Family

**(Chapter 2: Happy Family)**

**(outside of the hotel)**

"At first, I was following some dude on mountain climbing, and then I went to a some other places and some people told me about a hunted forest, well, I thought it would be awesome if I go in the forest, so I went into the forest and saw some people were on fire, I thought those were humans but no, those were zombies... and I followed them to this place. While I was entering this place, a crazy man dressed like Dracula appeared infront of me and said, "Who are you, how did you get here?" I thought he was a human but he was also a monster, a vampire. After knowing that those were monsters, I was trying to run away, but then I bumped with Mavis, that's how I met her." Jonathan said with a sweet smile. "Wow, so you're going to get married with an old woman?" "Wha- she's not OLD! She looks young!" Jonathan said while James laughing. "So, what do we do now, almost all monsters are sleeping now except the guards." James asked. "I think we should introduce you to Drac, I just hope that he's not going to be mad." "But what if he will? I don't even know him, what do I do?" "Don't worry bro, I'm here for you." "Thanks buddy…" James thanked Jonathan.

**(inside of the hotel at library)**

They finally found Dracula after searching him at all places. "Hey Drac, what are you doing here?" Jonathan asked. "I'm just reading some books here. What are you doing here? And who is this?" said Dracula. "Well actually, he's a human like me. He's not a werewolf, that's just make up and mask." "WHAT!? ANOTHER HUMAN IN MY HOTEL! Are you crazy, why did you brought him here!" yelled Dracula slowly to Jonathan. "Relax, he's my brother. He lost and found this place, that's all." Said Jonathan. "Alright, let me speak to him… Hey boy, what's your name?" asked Dracula. "Well, my name is James, I'm Johnny's little brother, we're like best friends. I was just following him without him knowing. But then, I lost here, In Transylvania and I found this place." Said James with innocent face. "Is that so… hmm, just remember boy, don't let any monsters here know you're a human, okay? I don't know how to explain to them if they know that you're a human." "U'huh! I though so! I knew it, you ARE human!" said a voice. "MAVIS!" yelled the three of them with shocked face. "Hey honey, it's already day, why aren't you sleeping yet? The sun could kill you!" said Dracula. "I know, dad. But I was going to bathroom and then I heard your conversation." Said Mavis. "Okay honey, just don't stay too late, huargh, I'm going to sleep now." Said Dracula while yawning. "Okay dad, have a nice dream!" said Mavis. "So James, were you going on an adventure too?" "Yeah… pretty much." "So why don't you just come with us to Hawaii! Johnny and me is going to Hawaii." "What!? Really bro!?" "Well, yeaaaah I think you could come with us…" "Oh Johnny, when are we going to Hawaii?! I can't wait to go there!" "I think we'll go there in tomorrow night." "Yay!" Mavis happily jump, hug and then kiss Jonathan. James quickly turn around because he doesn't want to interrupt their privacy. "Jimmy, If you're hungry, you can go to the hotel's food court. And you too, baby~ I'm going back to sleep, so see you two later!" Mavis went to her room with a smile. "Bro, do you have enough money to support me and her?" James asked. "Sure I do, I checked my money and it's all more than enough! Don't worry 'bout it, Jimmy" "Aww yeah! I brought UNO Spin with me! So let's fight! I'm sure I'll win!" said James confidently. "Haha, don't be so sure, I am the one who will win!" "But wait… I'm really hungry, can we eat!" "Alright alright… follow me, we can't really eat all these foods, because those are monsters' foods. Drac gave me permission to use the kitchen to make my food, so let's make some Burritos!"

**(in the food court)**

After the both of them done eating, they played the UNO Spin until night. The fight was long and they did not even want to give up. Suddenly, Dracula appeared and said, "Hey, what are you guys doing? What kind of game is this, it looks awesome!" Dracula woke up at 6.00 p.m, it's pretty early for a monster to wake up at that time. "It is awesome! We played this from 3.00 p.m and haven't done yet." Add James. "Can I join?" asked Dracula. "Sure you can, the box says, 7 years old and above, 2-10 players, so it will be awesome if you join! And everybody here are old enough to play, hahahaaa!" Jonathan said while the three of them are laughing. After the big game, Jonathan and James decided to have a dinner together. "I think we should invite Dracula and your girlfriend, Mavis too." James said. "That's a great idea, bro!" Jonathan added. They waited until Mavis showed up. "Hey Mavis, me and my brother think we should have a dinner together. What do you say?" "Sure!"

**(on floor near Dracula's bedroom)**

"Uh hi , I know we haven't known each other really good. So my brother and I would like to invite you and your daughter for a dinner. We made pizzas! What do you say?" James said. "Oh really! It sounds delicious to me. And you can just call me Drac, you know. You don't have to call me ." "Okay then, let's go to the food court!" James said. "Oh I'm really sorry young boy, I have some important works to do now, the three of you can have dinner without me." Dracula said while smiling to James. James went for the dinner with Jonathan and Mavis. They had a really good time together. Dracula watched them from above while doing his works. "What a good boy. I'm sure they will live happily one day. You're really luck to have a good brother like James, Jonathan." Dracula said to himself.

**(in the food court)**

They laughed while listening to Jonathan's jokes. Dracula smiled to see his daughter laughing happily. "I know right, the snake can't actually eat each other because they aren't cannibals! Hahahaaa!" the three of them laughed and James almost fell from his seat. "I'm going to read my novel, I almost finish it, so see you guys in a few hours." "Okay!" said the both of them. "Bro, why don't we go to Hawaii with Drac? You said you have enough money." "I know, but Drac is the only owner and manager of the hotel, so he obviously can't leave the hotel." Jonathan replied. "Oh, that's right." James said. "It's almost 12.00 midnight, let's go to sleep, before that, hand your room's key to Drac, my room has 2 beds so stay in mine, okay? If some monsters don't have any room if they come here, it would disappoint them." Jonathan said. "Okay, I'll hand it to him." "My room's number is 342, so come to my room after you give the key to Drac." Jonathan said. "Okay…" James replied.

**(infront of Dracula's room)**

*knock*knock*door opened* "Hi, sorry to interrupt you, Drac. I just wanna hand you this key." "It's okay, aren't you going to sleep?" Dracula asked. "Yes, I am going to sleep, my brother said his room has 2 beds so I don't have to use other room. By the way Drac, we are going to Hawaii tomorrow night, you aren't coming with us?" James asked. "No, I can't go, I have to watch this hotel and I also have some important works to do like adding the electronic things your brother said. Besides, I don't want to be the 'interrupter' between your brother's and my daughter's love,so please watch them for me, James." Dracula said. "Not a problem, Drac!" "Alright, I hope you guys will have much fun in Hawaii." "Thanks, Drac." James replied while smiling to Dracula.

**(Chapter 2: END)**


	3. Chapter 3: Going to Hawaii

**(Chapter 3: Going to Hawaii**

**(the next morning in Jonathan's and James's room)**

The morning was as 'creepy' as usual. The monsters were doing their activities such as watching television, skate boarding, dancing and other stuff. They seemed happy, thanks to Jonathan because he told Dracula about the new things like TV, mobile phone and etc. *knock*knock* "Hello, it's me, Mavis. *knock*knock* "Hello?" Mavis tried to knock the door but no one responded to it so Mavis entered the room by turning herself into purple mist. She saw both Jonathan and James were sleeping and thought "Why are they still sleeping. It's 10.00 a.m already. Maybe I should wake them up." Mavis did but James woke up first and said "Goomorning, Mavis. ~Nyaahhh~"(note:This is how James yawns okay :P). Mavis tried to wake Jonathan but she couldn't because Jonathan slept like an 'unmovable' rock. Then, James said "Maybe he didn't have enough sleep, there's only one way to wake him!" James said while grinning like an evil guy. James then went into the toilet and took a bucket of water. He 'threw' the water onto Jonathan's face and he finally woke up and yelled " I'm drowning! Help me! Help meee!" James and Mavis laughed after seeing Jonathan's reaction. "Why would you do that!? I thought I was going to die or something…" Jonathan said. "Hey, it's 10.00 a.m already, you know, and you slept like a rock." "Really…? Maybe it's because I didn't sleep for two days… I'm still tired actually… *huargh*" Jonathan yawned. "Wha- you didn't sleep for two day!? What were you doing?" James asked. "Party… I guess…" "Aww… I'm sorry baby, I didn't know about this…" Mavis said with guilty face. "It's okay, hun…" Jonathan kissed Mavis to relax her. "Besides, I'm feeling better now." Jonathan said. "Urr, can we have a breakfast now…" James said with blush on his face after seeing what has happened. "Oh, sure. *walking with James and Jonathan to the kitchen* I really can't wait to go to Hawaii! I hope everything will go smoothly." "Yeah!" added James.

**(food court)**

"Just wait here, you two. I'll make some chickens' wing, I saw them last night so I thought I could cook it." James said. "This chicken wings are delicious! Where did you learn how to make 'em?" Jonathan asked. "I don't really go out, so I learn how to make this and some other foods from dad. Mom wasn't home that day." James replied. "James, can you teach me how to make these? I wanna be a good wife for Johnny, so hehe." Mavis asked how to make delicious foods from James while blushing. "Sure, not a big deal." James replied. "I'm going to my room for a while, see ya later!" Mavis said. After 2 hours just watching television, Jonathan complained " I'm bore! Let's go outside for a while." "Okay, sure." James said.

**(outside of the hotel)**

"Are you really gonna get married with her, bro?" James asked but Jonathan didn't say a word. "Bro? Johnny!?" James yelled. "What!? I didn't hear you I was listening to my fav song, sorry. What did you say?" Jonathan said. "I said, are you really gonna get married with her?" James asked. "Yeah, why are you asking?" "No, I'm just thinking 'bout how do we tell mom and dad and the others about this…" James said with a worried face. "I know, we should make a plan 'bout this. First, just don't tell anyone about this, even mom or dad or our siblings. I'll think about the others later." "Fine by me…" James replied with a little sigh. They went to their room and pack their stuff so they don't have to do it at last minute.

**(in Jonathan's and James' room)**

"I'm going to tell Mavis to pack her stuff, just wait here." Jonathan said. "Alright! I'm really excited 'bout this. This is my first time going to Hawaii." "Dude, you seriously should go out more. Don't just lie and watch TV and play video games. Go out and socialize too, make friends." Jonathan said that to teach his brother about 'life'. "I know, but I do have some friends. From the Facebook, Twitter, Skype, PSN and also Xbox Live." James replied. "Jimmy… that's not how we socialize, you know…. You really need to learn more…" Jonathan said with a big sigh to his brother. "Okay, okay… fine… *sigh*" James sighed. After the conversation, Jonathan went to Mavis' room to tell her to pack her stuff. *knock*knock* "Are you there, Mavis? Hello? Can I commin?" Jonathan asked. "S-sure, commin." And so, Jonathan opened the door. "Hey, you're another novel? Heheh." "Yeah, I found it in library. It's quite interesting. Oh, I just can't for tonight. But why are we going tonight? Why don't we just go now?" Mavis asked. "It's because you're vampire, don't you remember? Vampires are sensitive to sunlight." "Oh, I almost forgot that I'm sensitive to sunlight, hehehe." Dracula knocked the door and said "Helo? Mavis, are you in there, honey?" "Come in dad." "Aah, Johnny. Where's your brother?" "Oh, Jimmy? He's in the room, packing his stuff. Me, Mavis and him are going to Hawaii. I just hope that you could come with us." Jonathan said. "Don't worry, Johnny. It's not a big deal. I went there before, though." "Wha- you went there!? With who?" Jonathan asked. "With my wife! Of course." Dracula replied with a big smile. "Just make sure my baby- I mean my daughter will be just fine, kay?" "Seriously dude, you should stop calling Mavis baby, you know. She's 118 now." Usually, after hearing someone saying that to him, he would yell and say "Yes! She is a baby!" but not anymore, Dracula just only said "Yes…you're right…" Dracula said while smiling to both Mavis and Jonathan. "Just be safe, okay?" "Sure dad, don't worry. Johnny's with me." Mavis said that while smiling to Jonathan.

**(night at airport)**

They went to the airport with Dracula's old car. It's pretty dark but when they arrived at the airport, everything made Mavis don't say a thing. Everything was beautiful to her, perhaps it's because she never sees them. Dracula and Mavis didn't not come there with their old cloth, they wore something normal people would wear. At first, Jonathan and James was stunned by Mavis' beauty, but they laughed on how Dracula dressed like. He was wearing a t-shirt with a cap. Jonathan said "Wow, you look like an old golfer hahaha!" Then, Dracula replied "Yea, yeah what ever…" When they were in the plane, Dracula watched them from the airport with a smile. He tried to hold back from crying because that was his first time alone without Mavis.

**(in the plane)**

When a stewardess asked Mavis for what to drink, she said "I would like a glass of drain water, please." James and Jonathan almost laughed out loud but then, Jonathan said "She said 'plain water', not drain water." "Oh, alright." The stewardess said. "Why did you say plain water?" Mavis asked. "Mavis, humans don't drink drain water, we drink other kind of drink like, Milk, Chocolate Milk, Strawberry Milk and some other milk." James said before Jonathan replied "Are you stupid, we don't only drink milks…. Now I know why you failed at history, geography and art…" Mavis laughed as she heard what Jonathan said. "How long do we have to wait to get to Hawaii? I'm all excited, you know!" Mavis asked. "I think…three hours and 30 minutes more. We can just wait." Jonathan said. "But I bring the UNO Spin. We should play it together, shouldn't we?" James suggested them to play their card game. "Yeah, I think we should. My dad said he had really good fun playing with you. Can I play?" Mavis asked. "Sure you can." Jonathan said and James added "Yeah!". "After 20 minutes playing, James said "I wanna sleep, I'm really sleepy, guys…" "Okay, I'll wake you up when we're there." Jonathan replied. "Don't you wanna sleep too, Johnny?" Mavis asked. "No I slept before we go to the airport, so I don't need to. Besides, who's going to keep you company beside me, right?" Jonathan said that while smiling to her. "Johnny, you're really sweet…" Mavis smiled and kissed him.

**A/N: So guys, this is my third chapter, I know my English is not good enough so I'm really sorry. Please write a review, about how you feel about this story and I promise you guys to write more. Be smart! (Said that for no reason)**


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling Alive

**(****Chapter 4: Feeling Alive)**

**(near Hotel Modern Honolulu)**

The three of them finally arrived in Hawaii at 3.00 a.m. Everything was quite dark when they arrived at the airport, but as soon as they got to the hotel called Hotel Honolulu, everything was bright and calm. It also made Mavis 'hypnotized'. Probably because that was her first time seeing that kind of place. "Wow…. I can't believe what I'm seeing now…" Said James. "Well…this is it... I sure missed this place. Let's go inside, guys. I'll sign us up." Said Jonathan.

(**in the hotel's lobby)**

"Wait here, okay?" Jonathan asked. "Okay." Said both James and Mavis. "Jimmy, are you Johnny's only brother?" Mavis asked. "No, we have four more brothers. Our family's kinda huge and our parents are sorta rich. I'm not saying we're rich, but it's more than enough to support us." "Oh, I wish I can meet your family." Said Mavis. "_what should I tell her…? This is a problem!" _James whispered in his heart. "Sure you can! But not now…I guess…" Said James with a fake smile on his face. "Hey guys, I got rooms for us so here's your key… and here's your key." Said Jonathan that while handing the key to them. "I'm gonna take a sleep, let's meet here at 9.00 a.m…*huarghh*…" Jonathan said while yawning. "Can I go to your room!?" Mavis asked. "No…I think you shouldn't…" "A-alright, see you later, Mavy." Mavis, Jonathan, and James went to their rooms. _"O-Mai-Gawd…. Mavis made me have a boner…. She's just so cute and beautiful and sexy in that cloth…"_ Jonathan whispered to himself in shocked as soon as he got to his room.

**(outside their rooms)**

James woke up at 7.00 a.m, he was going to lobby but suddenly bumped with Mavis. "Hey James, what are you doing out here. I thought you're sleeping." "No, I'm just not sleepy anymore, I've had enough. I'm going to the lobby for a walk, maybe there's something in this hotel we can have fun with." James said that with a bright smile. "Oh, is that so? Can I come too?" Mavis asked. "Sure, I'm bored being alone…"

(**walking somewhere in the hotel)(a/n: got no idea what I should call it)**

They walked in the hotel until James stopped near somewhere. He saw an arcade full of games and video games. "Oh, this is the _'awesomest' _place ever! Let's play some games, Mavis. Whaddya say?" "Sure! It'll be fun." James rushed into the arcade with the 'happiest face ever'. Mavis was happy to see him happy too. They played all kind of games and had so much fun together. They really felt like brother and sister. Something they never felt before. Playing video games never made James bored unless the game is boring, so they played in the arcade until 9.00 a.m. "Look, it's nine o'clock already. Let's wait for your brother in the lobby." "Okay." James replied. " I really had so much fun with you in the arcade. Did you see that, you're pro in gaming, ya'know. That was your first time playing StreetFighter right? And you beat somebody's ass in the first time. I couldn't do that when the first time I played StreetFighter." James said. A few minutes later, Jonathan showed up with a smile. "What a great morning isn't it?" "Yeah, wait. Just how do we go out if Mavis cannot touch sunlight!?" cried James. "I think I've got an idea. Let's go get a big-sized umbrella for you, Mavis." After 15 minutes searching for it, they finally found one and Jonathan said "This is perfect! Now let's go and grab some breakfast, shall we?" "Yeah, I'm deadly hungry…" Said James with a big sigh. "Should we eat at McDonald, KFC, or Burger King?" Jonathan asked. "Let's have our breakfast at Burger King! The burgers are good." James said with a happy looks. "What's a burger king? Are we going to eat king's burger?" Mavis asked with curious face. "No, honey. It's a name of the restaurant. It's pretty delicious so you should try." Suggested Jonathan. After Mavis had her first bite, she was like "Holy rabies, holy rabies!" Mavis yelled. Luck them, everyone was noisy and did not hear them. "Phew…. Mavis, you shouldn't do that, you know. It would be embarrassing if someone hear us." Told James. After done with their breakfast, they went to Sea Life Park Hawaii where they can see sea life like dolphins closer. They went there at 10.00 a.m.

**(at Sea Life Park Hawaii)**

"Mavis, don't show you powers when are with other people, okay?" Said Jonathan. "Why?" Mavis asked. "It's because if they found out you are vampire, they might kill you or something. Don't you remember what Drac said?" Told Jonathan. "Oh, right. I won't show my powers then." Said Mavis. "Guys, we should take some selfies together!" Jonathan suggested. "Yeah, sounds awesome." James added. "What's a selfie? Is it somekind of food or something?" Mavis asked. "No, Mavis. Selfie is like taking picture…well, I'm not really sure what it is but it means something like that." Explained Jonathan. They took like four selfies and went to Nobu Waikiki Restaurant for lunch after like four hours being in Sea Life Park Hawaii.

**(meanwhile, in Hotel Transylvania)**

"Mavis…I hope you, Johnny and James are just fine…. It's really harsh to live without you, Mavis…. Martha, I hope what I'm doing is right…." Frank heard what Dracula was talking to himself and approached him "Drac, don't worry buddy I'm sure they're just fine." Frank tried to calm Dracula. Dracula smiled to Frank and went to lobby to check everything out.

**(Waikiki Beach)**

The last place they went on that day was Waikiki Beach. They arrived there at 7.00 p.m to see the sunset. Mavis was excited because she had only watch sunset once and this is going to be her second time. When the sunset came, everything was calm and quiet. Jonathan took some pictures of Mavis in front of the sunset. "Johnny…I-I've never felt like this before…. For the first time I feel really alive in my live…." Told Mavis to Jonathan while James smiling and watching the both of them from behind. They had their dinner near the Waikiki Beach together. After the dinner, Mavis and James looked exhausted so the three of them went back to the Hotel Modern Honolulu.

**(in the hotel)**

"I really had a good day today, Jonathan. I hope we can do this again." Said Mavis. "No Mavis, tomorrow will not be the same but it will be better for you. Trust me, baby~" Jonathan told Mavis and she kissed him after hearing what Jonathan had said. "I'm going to my room to sleep, guys. So see you tomorrow! Good night!" Told James to them. "Alright, bro. Have a nice dream." Jonathan replied. "Good night, baby~ see you tomorrow." Said Mavis. "Okay, have a nice dream, okay?" "Okay…" Mavis replied. After all of them went to their rooms, Jonathan went to his room's balcony and watched the beauty of Hawaii for a few minutes before he went to sleep.

**A/N: So this is my fourth chapter of Hotel Transylvania: Story Continues. I hope you guys enjoyed it and tell me if some of my English wasn't right so I can change it. Again, thanks for reading. Please comment or review my Fanfiction and I promise you guys to write more. I haven't got any reviewer or commenter by the way **


	5. Chapter 5: Something New

**Hi, I just wanna say thank you to floodmaster16 for telling me the truth that this story is kinda hard to read. I do need a Beta Reader and I think you are suitable for it. **** And also, thanks for making it smaller, floodmaster16. It's easier to read and I think people wouldn't feel like bored when they read it. Also, thanks to you guys for reading my fanfiction. **

**(Chapter 5: Something New)**

After a few days of having a good time in Hawaii, today is the last day they are here. Since 5:30 in the morning, Jonathan and Mavis had just been walking along the seashore and talking about all the fun they had in there.

"Johnny, I hope this day would never end…. This is my best day of my life. Thank you Johnny…for everything…." a few drops of tears flowing through her cheeks. Jonathan was happy to see that.

"Don't worry, Mavis. Everything is worth it. Everything that happened to us is worth it. I didn't believe in something like monsters when I was younger. Now, knowing that monsters really exist is really awesome!"

After seeing Jonathan and Mavis walking by the seashore, James, in his blue hoodie, approached them.

"Wassup guys, g'morning."

"Hey morning, buddy." While the three of them walked by the seashore, James saw a few small glowing crystals near the shore and decided to take them. After a few seconds holding the crystals, he began to have a headache without any reason.

"Hey, what's wrong, Jimmy?" asked Mavis.

"Nah… I'm just having a little headache…. I'm going to go rest in my room for a while…." He replied.

"Get enough rest, okay. We're going back to Transylvania at 10.00 a.m."

" 'K, bruh…."

(In James' room)

After two and a half hours of sleeping in his room, James woke up, feeling much better.

"Haaah… I feel better…" James whispered to himself. While trying to make a cup of hot chocolate drink, a cup suddenly moved towards his hand. He realized that he was moving the cup with his mind. He thought it was a coincidence but he tried to do it again and the cup really did move, "The heck…"

He tried to move it again to make sure that it really wasn't a coincidence and the cup did not just move, he also could levitate it.

"Wow! Am I a super human or something!?" James exclaimed, surprised that he could do the "Telekinesis" without a long training. He immediately sent a message to his brother

"Dude! You won't believe this! I could move objects with my mind! Come and see me in the lobby."

After a brief silence, Jonathan replied

"Yeah, right…Let's go and get some breakfast, I'll tell Mavis." Of course Jonathan did not believe it but he laughed when his brother sent him that kind of message. James quickly put his shirt on and met them in the lobby.

(In hotel's lobby)

"Sup dude, are you still having mental breakdown or something? You sent me stupid-a** message…" Jonathan laughed like crazy.

"What's so funny? Can I hear it too?" Mavis asked

"Nah, Jimmy sent me this message" Jonathan told Mavis and showed the message to her and still laughing on it.

"Are you telling the truth, Jimmy?" Mavis asked, trying hard not to laugh too loud.

"Duh, yeah! I can prove it! Watch this!" James turned around to see if anyone was there. Luckily, not many people were there and there was no one watching them. James took a paper on the table and levitated it. They were shocked to see someone like him doing that.

"How did you do that!?"

"I dunno…when I woke up I was making some chocolate milk and I levitated the cup by mistake… I think I know how I got this power…"

"How!?" asked both Jonathan and Mavis.

"A few hours ago when we were walking by the seashore, I saw a few glowing crystals and I took 'em. I felt dizzy after I held them a few seconds later… just like in the movie called 'The Chronicle'. Wait! Maybe I can fly too!"

"Dude, where are the crystals? I wanna see 'em!"

"Here I brought them with me." Jonathan held the crystals and started to feel dizzy too. His brother knew that he was in very huge pain and tried to stop him. Yet, Jonathan was still holding and gazing at them. Jonathan fainted after looking at the crystals too hard. They brought him to his room and put him on the bed. They waited a few hours until Jonathan regained his consciousness.

(In Jonathan's room)

"W-where am I? What happened?"

"Bro, you fainted after gazing at the crystals. We brought you here."

"Johnny! I was really worried about you. Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah. What time is it?" Asked Jonathan.

"It's already 9.00 a.m."

"We should get ready to go to the airport. It's not too late. We can still have breakfast, though."

"Yeah, I'll pack my stuff."

"Me too." After they had their breakfast, they went to the airport and left Hawaii at 10.00 a.m.

(Hawaii Airport)

Right before they were leaving Hawaii, Mavis whispered to herself "I'm gonna miss it here…" She tried not to cry but James knew she was crying. He could hear what Mavis had 'talked' from her heart. He started to develop a new 'power', 'Telepathy'.

(Transylvania Airport)

They arrived in Transylvania Airport around 1.30 p.m. Since sunlight burns vampire, they bought a huge black-colored umbrella and black-tinted glasses. Jonathan went to the public phone booth and called Dracula.

"Hey Drac, we're in Transylvania Airport. Can you pick us up?"

"Oh Johnny, you're home. How's my cute Mavy? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she had a lot of fun. I'm sure she'll never forget the time when we were there."

"Okay, I'll pick you guys up. Hang in there."

"a'ight."

After like 13 minutes waiting, Dracula arrived in his old-looking car. As soon as Dracula set his foot out of the car, Mavis quickly hugged him.

"Hi, my little bat. How did everything go? Did you have fun with them?"

"Yes, dad. We had a lot of fun!"

"Alright…time to go home. C'mon, Mavy." As soon as they arrived in Hotel Transylvania, Mavis and Jonathan went to their rooms and fell sleep. They were really tired. But James excused himself and went to the mountain where he first found Hotel Transylvania.

(A mountain near Hotel Transylvania)

"If I hadn't found this mountain, nothing would have never being like this. This is really, really awesome. I have telekinesis power and mind reading." Said James to himself while holding the crystals that gave him the powers in his hand. He sat on the mountain and tried to practice his telekinesis power. So far, he could levitate a pretty huge rock.

"Ugh! W-why am I feeling exhausted?" James felt exhausted after levitating the huge rock. He discovered that there were a few side-effects after trying to levitate something too heavy in a short time.

"Alright! What time is it!? Gaming Time!" Yelled James to himself like a crazy dude. He ran from the mountain to his room while holding his PSP and yelled "UUUUUUUUHHHHHHYEEEAAAHHHHYUUUHHH!"

**(Chapter 5 END)**

**So this is my fifth chapter. I hope you readers like it and I want to tell you that tomorrow (11****th**** November 2014) I'm going to have 'Last Year Exam'. It's not a big exam but it will decide me which class I am going to enter next year. Like this year, I got the second class. Last year I got the first class and I hope I will get the first class next year **** Please wish my luck. Love you guys 3 **


	6. Chapter 6: Dracula Is Hunted!

**Hi guys. Thanks for reading this fanfiction and sorry for taking long time to make this chapter. My Last-Year-Exam has passed. I got 54%=C- in History (degrading…****) and 74%=B+ in English (also degrading cuz I got 80% in the Mid-Year-Exam.) I want to change next year. I don't wanna fail my parents. They were kinda upset with me after seeing my exams' results. Please wish me luck for next year. I love you, readers. **

**Chapter 6: Dracula Is Hunted!**

"Is it true that Transylvania's got a vampire?" a guy with a dark brown hair asks his friend

"Yeah, I read in a book and made some research about it. It says Dracula, the famous vampire lives there."

"But I thought the story about Dracula was just a myth?"

"Let's just wait and see…. Some people claimed that they had seen Dracula in a spooky woods. They said the woods is really haunted and no one dared to step a foot inside it. Listen, this is gonna really be hard. Dracula uses black magic and we don't. Black magic is dangerous, so I told my friend, who is an alchemist, to make an anti-magic potion. The potion only works for 72 hours so we have to be very wise. You got that?"

"I got it! Don't worry, man, this is gonna be easy. We're not going to lose this one!"

"After all these years...I hope we'll find the real Dracula. But I got a bad feeling 'bout this…. You do know that my parents were killed by a vampire, right? I just hope we will end this forever."

"Don't worry, Anthony. We're going to settle this once and for all!" Said the guy with dark brown hair, also known as David, "We're going to 'surprise' him in a couple days from now."

(The next day in Hotel Transylvania)

Due to it not being a holiday, not many monsters are in the hotel. Only a few monsters are still there. Dracula, Jonathan, and James are watching the TV together.

" Sooo… uh, Drac, is it true…about the Van Helsing… the vampire hunter and stuff? Hope you don't mind if I ask." Asked James.

"Y-yes…it is was long ago…when I killed people for blood. There were no blood beaters or fake blood or anything like that before…. I didn't have any choice but to kill people…. Up until now…I still feel guilty" he declares with a sigh.

"But you didn't have any choice, Drac…."

"No, I was wrong! I had a choice…. I could just drink animals' bloods…. But I didn't...I was selfish. I only cared 'bout my wants. No wonder why Van Helsing was after me… but he was right… I was the one who should've been blamed...for everything. But everything became different ever since I met Mavis's mother, Martha…. She changed me from worst…to better…." told Dracula with a sad face.

"Oh uh, sorry Drac, I didn't mean to…"

"No,no,no…I'm not mad at you, not at all but I'm just…depressed right now. Something messed up in my mind…. If Mavis asks me where I am, just tell her I'm in my room." Drac goes into his room and locks himself up.

"Uhh…I feel bad for asking him that question…."

"He'll be fine, trust me." Jonathan tried to convince him.

"Could you pass me the remote, pleeaaasseee…"

"You're lazy as always... Just get it by yourself. By the way, does Drac know about our 'powers' and stuff?"

"Naaahh, I think we shouldn't tell him yet" said Jonathan while changing the television's channel.

"Dude, do you think vampire hunters are still exist?"

"Nah man, I don't think so. There is no people in this world believe in thing such as vampire anymore… said Jonathan while noming onto his potato chips, until a beeping sound called for their attention.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm with Johnny, mom… No, everything is fine, mom… Stop worrying mom, everything is fine…."

"Mom called?"

"Yeah…mom and dad always thing I can't do anything. I am old enough!... and…dad always thinks I'm useless. I failed in everything…I'm not good in art...not even in academic and everything… Maybe I'm just a failure…" James said, starting to sob.

"Hey, stop crying, buddy. I know how you feel, dude. Do not feel down. You will never succeed if you keep on giving up! Don't give up! Keep doing it over and over and you will become the best! Don't you remember what that guy in the anime 'Naruto' always says: "I will never give up!" That's what he kept saying and you said that you admire him. Even though Naruto is just an anime, but that anime taught us not to lose hope. Not to give up. So don't give up, buddy. I believe in you."

"Thanks, man." Said James as he wipes his tears.

"Aww, you're such a sweet guy, Johnny." Mavis hugged him after hearing them.

"Heheh…."

"Don't think I did not hear your conversation. I did. James, your brother was right. Never give up if you want to succeed. I was just like you before Johnny came in my life. I always gave up on many things. But one day, he came into my life. He was like a shiny light. He lighted my dark life with his pure light." Mavis smiled at Jonathan and kissed him on his cheek.

(The next morning on the mountain James usually train)

"Hiargh! Aiyah!" James was training with his super power abilities and some random karate moves.

"Sup, dude. What are you doing up here?"

"N-nothing…. I was just, ehh…"

"I saw what you did there, hehehee." Jonathan laughed as soon as he saw James acting like Bruce Lee.

"Anyways, don't you think we should practice our super power abilities? I mean, I can now lift something heavy with my mind and I also learned how to fly. Look!" James flew around his brother and says, "I'm a birdie! Yay, I'm a birdie!"

"Wow, that's kinda cool! But nah, I prefer to fly with my 'flying-table'."

"Flying-table? What's that?"

"You don't know about this yet, right. Lemme show you. It's pretty fun."

"Shouldn't we bring Mavis too?"

"She's a vampire, she's probably sleeping right now."

"What about Drac, I mean should we tell him?"

"Nah, I've been playing with them whenever you weren't with me many times."

"Oh, but nah, I wanna stay here. Practice to be stronger!" "Right… right… Good luck with that…"

(David and Anthony's hideout)

Meanwhile, back to David and Anthony the monsters hunter.

"Hey David, know what's this?" Anthony said, cocking his gun.

"It's uhh… a golden .50 Cal Desert Eagle?"

"No! I named this gun 'Dracula's Destroyer'. I will kill him with this gun! Bwaahahahahahahahaaa!..."

"Haaahahaaaha…what's so funny?"

"Wha-! You didn't get, did you?"

"Noo… not at all…"

"It was an evil laugh…dammit…"

"Oh, 'kay then."

Anthony sighed while rolling his eyes back.

"Keep rolling it, you might find your brain inside. Kh-hahahhaahaa." Said David as he began to laugh.

"Okay okay, that's enough. Tomorrow we will have a big day. Now let's get plenty of rest."

David nods after hearing the order.

**(Chapter 6 END)**

**Again guys, sorry for taking too long to post this chapter, guys. I finished this chapter as soon as I got to my home. I was at my aunt's house yesterday. But I also wanna let you guys know about my sad story, i wanna tell you that my aunt's house was not her house. It was my grandma's house but she died a few months ago (about 5 months ago) and gave the house to my aunt. Besides, she lived in an apartment with his husband and sons so she needed a , I wanna apologize to ya guys if this chapter is kinda boring or full of c*ap cuz not many idea came to me lately. But I promise to make a better story for next chapter.**

**(SPOILER ALERT!)**

**Maybe in the next chapter I will make Johnny and Jimmy fight together against the Monster Hunters (David and Anthony)**


End file.
